battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: "A New Stage in the Game"
"A New Stage in the Game" is the tenth installment of Battle For Magic City, and the fifth and last by Retro Guy. There were four eliminations in the episode, three rejoins, a debut, and one disappearance (Lollipop). Elimination The contestants are listed from least elimination votes to most. *'Soccer Ball: 0' *'Test Tube: 0' *'Tetris: 0' *''Casey: 1'' *''Needle: 1'' *''Disc: 1'' *''Dusty: 1'' *''Masky: 1'' *''Coiny: 1'' *''Marble: 1'' *''Kite: 1'' *''Paper Airplane: 1'' *''Fly Swat: 1 (WT invalid)'' *''Propeller Hat: 1'' *''Suitcase: 2'' *''Badge: 2'' *''Asthma Inhaler: 2'' *''Clock: 3'' *''Milk: 3'' *''Toothy: 3'' *''Pencil: 3'' *''Book: 4'' *''Boombox: 5'' *''Yin-Yang: 5'' *''Crayon: 6'' *''Sunglasses: 7'' *usb 9 * USB was eliminated with 9 votes. Rejoin The contestants are listed from least rejoin votes to most. *''Locky: 0'' *''Television: 0'' *''Knife: 0'' *''Lighter: 1'' *''Pearly: 1'' *''Tissue: 1'' *''Atlas: 1'' *''Rubik's Cube: 1'' *''Tiki: 1'' *''Cherry: 1'' *''Melony: 1'' *''Microphone: 1'' *''Ping Pong Ball: 1'' *''Soap: 1'' *''Top Hat: 2 1x2'' *''Popcorn: 2 1x2'' *''Coney: 2 1x2'' *''Globe: 2'' *''Boxing Glove: 2'' *''Butter: 2'' *''Cheesy: 2'' *''Nickel: 2'' *''Fan: 3'' *''Tissues: 4'' *''Picture: 4'' *''Mii U: 5'' *''Whistle: 8 4x2'' *'Trophy: 13' *'Candy: 24 12x2' *'Snowball: 38 19x2' New Teams The tribes were disbanded, and two 16-contestant teams were created. Team Cirno *Reversal Token *Casey *Suitcase *Soccer Ball *Boombox *Coiny *Masky *Pencil *Tetris *Snowball *Badge *Portal Gun *Dusty *Crayon *Marble *Toothy Team Suwako *Sunglasses *Needle *Disc *Book *Clock *Trophy *Fly Swat *Propeller Hat *Milk *Yin- Yang *Test Tube *Golf Ball *Kite *Asthma Inhaler *Paper Airplane *Candy Each episode, the losing team has its bottom half put up for elimination. Challenge The tenth challenge was Elimination Tag, which is inspired by PowerPointninja's Object Camp. In the challenge, a random contestant was selected to start. That contestant could tag anyone adjacent to them diagonally. Each tag was a "strike", and not tagging anyone was 1/2 a "strike". Three strikes resulted in instant elimination. The challenge would end once 2-3 people were eliminated or if Flower was tagged four times (Flower could move before getting tagged). Crayon was excused. Results/Elimination Round 1 *Marble starts. *'Marble tags Book. strike' *'Book tags Marble. strike' *'Marble tags Fly Swat. strike' *'Fly Swat tags Flower. strike' *Flower and Asthma Inhaler switch places. *'Flower tags Portal Gun. strike' *'Portal Gun tags Coiny. strike' *Flower and Propeller Hat switch places. *'Coiny tags Suitcase. strike' *'Suitcase tries to tag Flower. Flower switches with Sunglasses beforehand. strike to Sunglasses' *'Sunglasses tags Disc. strike' *'Disc tags Toothy. strike' *'Toothy tags Paper Airplane. strike' *''Paper Airplane tags Toothy. strikes'' *Flower and Masky switch places. *'Toothy tries to tag Flower. Flower switches with Boombox beforehand. strike to Boombox' *''Boombox tags Disc. strikes'' *''Disc tags Boombox. strikes'' *''Boombox tags Paper Airplane. strikes'' *''Paper Airplane tags Toothy. strikes.'' *Toothy is eliminated! Round 2 *Test Tube starts. *'Test Tube tags Badge. strike' *Flower and Kite switch places. *'Badge tags Dusty. strike' *'Dusty tags Pencil. strike' *'Pencil breaks the chain. strikes' Round 3 *Milk starts. *''Milk tags Dusty. strikes'' *'Dusty tags Clock. strike' *''Clock tags Pencil. strikes'' *Flower and Dusty switch places. *'Pencil tags Milk. strike' *'Milk tags Soccer Ball. strike' Flower scrambles everyone's positions and adds Robot Flower to double the amount of tagging. Round 4 *'Flower tags Reversal Token. strike' *'Robot Flower tags Snowball. strike' *''Reversal Token tags Book. strikes'' *'Snowball tags Robot Flower. strike' *Robot Flower and Golf Ball switch places. *''Book tags Dusty. strikes'' *Dusty is eliminated! Round 5 *'Robot Flower tags Candy. strike' *'Golf Ball tags Casey. strike' *''Candy tags Robot Flower. strikes'' *Flower and Robot Flower switch places. *''Robot Flower tags Reversal Token. strikes'' *''Reversal Token tags Book. strikes'' *Book is eliminated! Toothy, Dusty, and Book were eliminated. News *Retro resigned as a co-host of BFMC. Instead, he debuted into the game as Flower on Team Suwako. *Yin-Yang switched to Team Cirno to balance the teams. *There was no voting. Category:Episodes